Under the Weather
by tea-andcake63
Summary: Bernie isn't too well and Serena looks after her. (AU - Berena is an established thing and they live together.)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Berena fic so I hope you like it, even if you don't pleeeaase let me know what you think - any response is great and helpful! It will be multi-chapter._

 **Chapter 1**

"I'll see you later okay?" Serena smiled at Bernie, "Got that meeting this morning about Anna Staples, the young girl who died last week." She explained grimly.

"Ah yeah, I um, I hope it goes well then." Bernie replied, distracted.

"I'll meet you in our office for a coffee break yeah? And Bernie, please make sure you eat something, you still look pale." Serena squeezed Bernie's hand before heading into the lift, Bernie murmured something in response and made her way onto AAU.

.

"You sure you're alright Bernie?" Raf asked, once again, having found Bernie taking deep breaths, head in her hands, eyes shut.

"Yes, I've told you I'm fine! Just waiting for Rhys Davies's scan images."

"We didn't send him for a scan, we sent Richard Gray for a scan. Bernie, you really don't look great." Raf frowned.

"Oh I'm fine, just feeling a bit under the weather." Bernie sighed, "I need to go tell Cathleen Spencer her X-Ray results and then assess the bloke in bed 6." She said, getting up slowly. "Fletch, with me please."

"Okay, Ms Spencer, we've got your X-Ray results, and it seems you've come off quite lucky, under the circumstances, with just a bad fracture, so Nurse Fletcher here will sort out a sling for you, and you'll just have to go easy and try not to move it too much alright?" Bernie smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Alrighty then, lets get you sorted out." Fletch winked, getting the sling ready.

"Fletch, would you get a doctor to assess the man in bed 6 please, I just need to-" Bernie ran off the ward with her hand over her mouth, attracting a few concerned looks.

She made it to the ladies toilets just in time to vomit her dinner from the previous night into one of the toilets, falling to her knees, hands either side of the toilet seat, head bent over. She wretched until it felt like her stomach was actually going make an appearance. Turning away from the toilet she'd just flushed and leaning against it, Bernie brought her knees to her chest and pushed her wavy blonde hair away from her face which was wet with perspiration.

After 15 minutes of sitting on the toilet floor, Bernie gradually got up, her legs still unsteady and weak. She splashed a few handfuls of cold water onto her face, and breathed deeply before slowly walking into hers and Serena's office, collecting her hoody and bottle of water, ignoring Fletch's eyes she could feel on her.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air, I'm sorry for leaving you like that Fletch." She said, gently touching his arm as she walked past.

"You make sure you're alright Major, you don't seem yourself today." He smiled.

.

"Morning troops!" Serena greeted the AAU staff as she entered the ward, "sorry, the meeting took longer than expected, unsurprisingly. You'd have thought I'd have learnt to expect it, but how are we doing down here? No disasters?"

"No, no, all's been well." Raf replied, in his Scottish drawl.

"Right, I'll just drop my stuff in my office and I'll actually do what I'm here to do, not sit in meetings all day." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what have you got for me Raf?" Serena took a pile of patient folders from the nurse's station, glancing through them.

"Oh, Ms Campbell, could you just come and look at this patient's arm please?" Morven asked, approaching Serena and Raf. "I think it's a vascular case, and I'm worried it could be serious."

"Yep, I'll be right there, and then I'll take beds 2, 3 and 7."

.

"Crikey Morven, you're right, it could be very serious. How on earth she managed to do it to herself is another issue, and not one I'm concerned with, but if you could just make sure everything else is okay, health wise and home wise, that would be wonderful." Serena smiled, pumping soap onto her hands. "Thank you, and you haven't seen Bernie have you?"

"No, not in a while, sorry." Morven shook her head, "maybe she's taking a patient for a scan or something."

Serena went about her normal consultant duties, today was a fairly average day, thankfully not too busy, making Bernie's absence not as noticeable.

"You seen Bernie lately?" Fletch asked her as she was studying some scans.

"No, Morven thought she might have been taking someone for a scan, but that was a while ago." She answered, not looking up.

"Well, I thought you should know, she did a runner when we were treating a patient and came back about 20 minutes later not looking great at all. She said she was going to get some fresh air." Fletch informed her, making Serena look up, concerned.

"Do you know where she went? She didn't look on top form this morning, but I thought it was just because she didn't have breakfast."

Fletch shook his head, "afraid not, sorry."

"Right, no worries, if you could just man the fort here, I'll give her a call. Thanks Fletch."

.

Serena walked around AAU and Pulses and checked outside the front entrance and in the peace garden, with no luck.

"Hello?" Bernie's voice finally broke Serena's thoughts.

"Bernie! Finally! Where are you? No one's seen you for a while and Fletch said you didn't look very well. Are you okay? Where are you?" Serena relieved she'd eventually answered her phone, she often wondered the point in Bernie owning a phone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Well no, I'm not, I'm not very well, I just needed some fresh air." Bernie answered weakly.

"What's wrong? Where are you love?" Serena repeated.

"I'm on the roof, I needed some peace and quiet. I've just been sick a few times, I think it's probably a bug, so the ward is the last place I should be right now."

"Okay, I'm coming up, do you want anything?" Serena asked, making her way back inside and into the lift.

"Just a hug?" Serena could hear the slight smile in Bernie's voice.

"I'm sure I could manage that, right I'm just climbing these blasted stairs, see you in a minute."

No matter how many patients Serena had to lift or run after, these stairs took it out of her every time.

"You couldn't have just sat in the peace garden?" Serena made it to the roof, puffing. "In fact, I think there's considerably more oxygen down there."

Bernie smiled, "Oh stop being so dramatic! We're not at Everest's summit!"

"Are you alright?" Serena asked taking Bernie's hand in her own and sitting down next to her.

"I will be, just thrown up all of my inner organs at least 3 times, but I think I'll live." Bernie said, taking a small sip of her water.

"Do you want to go home? I think it would probably be best?" Serena looked at her, "I can drive you home on my lunch break, but I'd have to come back until the end of my shift."

"That would be wonderful, if you don't mind." Bernie smiled, resting her aching head against Serena's shoulder, Serena turned and kissed her hair softly.

"Of course I don't mind, you fool!"

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the peace and tranquillity of being high above the bustle and chaos of the hospital entrance. Bernie's head on Serena's shoulder, Serena's head resting on Bernie's, her thumb stroking Bernie's pale hand.

Serena looked down at her watch, "It's probably close enough to my lunch break now anyway, so we can head home if you're ready?"

They got up and slowly made their way back down to AAU, Serena's arm around Bernie's shoulders, rubbing her arm.

"Wait here and I'll just nip and get the car keys and let Raf know we're popping home." Serena headed into the ward, when Bernie's mouth started salivating more than usual.

Knowing she was going to vomit imminently, Bernie walked as fast as she could to the toilets, passing Serena on her way, who looked concerned and followed Bernie, stroking her back and holding her soft, blonde hair behind her head, softly saying comforting things while Bernie wretched over the toilet.

When Bernie felt able to stand, Serena handed her her bottle of water to rinse her mouth with, wrapping her arms around Bernie's shoulders and squeezing gently.

"You alright Bern?"

Bernie nodded, "I feel much better now actually. I always for about half an hour after spewing."

.

While the kettle boiled, Serena fetched a fleecy blanket from their bedroom for Bernie, who was throwing up again in the bathroom. Serena poured the boiling water over a lemon and ginger teabag in Bernie's favourite, and biggest mug while Bernie arranged herself inside the blanket on the sofa, curling her legs up towards her chest, he back against the arm rest and head leaning on the sofa cushion.

"Thank you." Bernie smiled as she took the steaming mug of tea from Serena, hugging it to her chest.

"Do you want me to put a film on?" Serena asked, knowing Bernie would need something to occupy herself with, she was not good at doing nothing.

"Yes please, you choose one for me."

"Oooh, such responsibility!" Serena joked, taking Notting Hill off their shelf and putting it in the DVD player. "I wish I could stay with you, and Jason is at Alan's tonight, not sure if that's a mercy or not, it would be nice for you to have some company, but my shift finishes at 5, so I'll be back as soon after that as possible with the traffic." Serena bent down to kiss Bernie's head and squeeze her shoulder before driving back to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I hope you enjoy the second chapter, I would LOVE to know what you think, and what you think I could improve on and please tell me if you think I go ooc! And thank you for the lovely reviews and follows/favourites on chapter 1 - they make me smile a lot!xo

* * *

"Hiya love!" Serena called as she opened their front door, "I'm home!"

Getting no response, she wandered into the living room, taking her coat and shoes off on the way, smiling to herself as she noticed Bernie was fast asleep in the same place as Serena had left her 4 hours previously. Bernie was lying down on the sofa, her feet over the arm rest, sticking out from beneath the blanket and blonde curls had fallen over her closed eyes. Serena quietly walked over and stroked the hair from her face, bending down to softly kiss her forehead.

Bernie stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Serena watched her sleeping, peaceful and content, for a while, relieved to see Bernie actually resting. It was rare for Serena to see Bernie asleep, usually Bernie would go to sleep after Serena and be awake and up before her. Serena didn't know how she did it, probably her army days, Serena thought.

In the kitchen, Serena washed out the sick bucket that was on the floor next to the sofa and made herself a cup of tea and refilled Bernie's glass of water – she needed to stay hydrated, especially if she no longer had any food inside of her.

The noise of Serena in the kitchen must have disturbed Bernie, as Serena found her sat up, rubbing her eyes, when she went back into the living room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I did try to be quiet." Serena apologised, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, I think I've been asleep for quite a while." Bernie gave her a small smile, smiling more with her eyes, the way only Bernie could.

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Pretty much the same really, no change."

"Make sure you drink all of that, and tell me when you have and I'll fill it up for you, you know the drill." Serena ordered, handing Bernie the glass of water. "Are you cold? Should I set a fire?"

"I'm a bit chilly, but I don't want to get a temperature."

"You're not burning up at the moment." Serena said, putting the back of her hand against Bernie's forehead.

Serena went about laying the fire, chatting away about a patient who had taken a liking to Raf, who hadn't noticed at all, Fletch, Morven, herself and Lou had found it all very amusing.

"Ooh, the smell of match smoke is a secret love of mine." Serena said, blowing out the match after lighting the fire. "There we go, that should warm you up a bit my love."

Bernie nodded, the very little colour that was in her face disappearing as she started to swallow more. She untangled herself from the blanket, picking up the bucket that Serena had put back next to her as swiftly as she could.

"I think I'm going t–" Bernie mumbled into the bucket before retching violently, nothing left inside her to get rid of.

"It's alright, just take some deep breaths." Serena rubbed her back gently, squeezing her arm, "try not to retch if you can, if nothings coming up. It's okay, don't worry."

Once the still empty bucket was back on the floor, Bernie leant back, her head against the back of the sofa, panting slightly, she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her hand before turning to look at a sympathetic Serena.

"Sorry." Bernie said quietly.

"Don't be silly, you can't help it!" Serena held Bernie's hands in her own, "do you want some lemon and ginger tea? It's good for sickness."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Bernie smiled gratefully. "When I'm better, remind me to wait on you for a day."

"I definitely will Ms Wolfe." Serena turned and winked at her partner.

"I'm already regretting saying that." Bernie laughed feebly, shaking her head slightly.

.

"Not a lot beats hot tea going down your gullet." Bernie declared after swallowing a mouthful of her herbal tea.

"Shiraz going down your gullet definitely beats tea." Serena replied, Bernie could have predicted this response.

"How was the rest of your shift?" Bernie asked, resting her head against Serena's shoulder.

"Oh, average, nothing eventful happened, thankfully and that damned red phone didn't ring, so perhaps there is a God." Serena hated hearing the ring of the red phone when Bernie wasn't there.

"Jason is back tomorrow around lunch time, so I'll ring him in a bit to let him know you'll be here, and tell him to be gentle. He should be fine though, as long as there's shepherd's pie on the table at 6 o'clock sharp." Serena said, smiling at the thought of her challenging but wonderful nephew.

"Oh don't worry, me and Jason get on fine."

"Yeah, you're brilliant with him." Serena kissed top of Bernie's head. "I think it's probably got something to do with the fact that you actually attempt the questions on his quiz shows. He gets terribly frustrated with me when I don't give an answer, but then is ashamed of what I say when I do answer." Serena laughed, "There's no winning, I'm telling you!"

They finished their teas, and continued chatting, just enjoying each other's company, just the two of them.

"Do you feel up to eating anything?" Serena asked, picking up the two mugs.

"I don't think so, not today, I'll just keep on the water."

"Yes, I think that's sensible." Serena stood up, "in that case, I think I'll just heat up the left over moussaka from the other night then."

.

Bernie smiled to herself as she heard the familiar theme tune of The Archers drifting in from the kitchen, where Serena had unloaded the dish washer and washed up her dirty dinner dishes and their mugs by hand. She was feeling slightly better, with the added heat from the fire, but the vomiting hadn't ceased, unfortunately.

They sat, Bernie in Serena's arms, still wrapped in the fleecy blanket, watching Autumnwatch on television, neither of them really concentrating, but enjoying the warmth from the other and from the fire.

"Do you want a hot bath?" Serena asked, stroking Bernie's hair. "You know you look like a burrito wrapped in that blanket!" Serena laughed, "my Bernie burrito."

Bernie laughed quietly, rolling her eyes. "A bath would be lovely, yeah."

Serena supported Bernie as they walked slowly up the stairs, she was very wobbly on her feet, and Bernie accepting physical help made Serena think she desperately needed it. Serena took the blanket from around her shoulders and put it back in their bedroom, ready for Bernie when she went to bed.

"You get undressed, I'll run the bath."

.

Swilling her hand in the hot water, testing the temperature, Serena was taken back to when Elinor was a child, smiling as Bernie appeared around the door in Serena's fluffy dressing gown, holding on to it with one hand, the other hand on the radiator, supporting herself.

Serena assisted Bernie gradually into the bath, Bernie gasping slightly as her cold limbs entered the hot water underneath the coconut scented bubbles.

Bernie lay down slowly, completely submerging herself, except for her face, in the pleasant warmth of the water. Serena sat on the toilet seat, studying her partner's frail, delicate naked body, in awe of her beauty. It was rare for Bernie to let herself appear vulnerable in front of anyone, even Serena. Her long, pale limbs underneath the bubbles moved slightly with the water, her legs forced to bend so that her knees were out of the water. Serena's eyes travelled up to Bernie's chest, the scar stretching between the swell of her breasts, gently rising and falling with every breath. Her strong shoulders that she sometimes allowed to carry all her troubles, not sharing the load even with Serena (but they were improving on that), her prominent collar bones. Finally, Serena studied Bernie's peaceful, content face, her eyes not focussed on anything, but staring at the ceiling above them, her blonde hair appeared darker when wet, was gracefully moving in the water around her face.

Bernie sat up, smiling at Serena who moved to kneel next to the bath to wash her hair. Squeezing shampoo into her palm and massaging it into Bernie's dripping hair, the froth falling and fizzing quietly in the water. Bernie let her head fall back slightly, leaning into Serena's strong hands, appreciating the love and tender care she was receiving. Serena dipped a cup into the water and poured it over the bubbles on Bernie's head, continuing until the bubbles were no longer there, the pattern coming back to her from years ago, washing Elinor's long brown hair. Serena ran her hands through Bernie's smooth, silky wet Bernie's wet hair after effects of the grapefruit scented conditioner and squeezing the excess water out.

Holding Serena's arms for support, Bernie gradually stood up in the bath, drops of water cascading from her skin, smiling as she felt a fluffy towel being wrapped around her shivering body, Serena stroking up and down her arms and back to both dry her and warm her up.

.

Serena settled down beside Bernie in bed having made a cup of hot chocolate for herself, feeling she ought to keep off the alcohol if Bernie couldn't drink it with her. Bernie was very nearly asleep, but moved so that her head was resting in Serena's lap. Bernie fell asleep fairly quickly, with Serena gently stroking her hair whilst reading her book.


End file.
